


Into the Void

by eikuuhyo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eikuuhyo/pseuds/eikuuhyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wondered what happens to the food the skeleton brothers eat? Well, one reader is curious to find out. Reader is a young Frisk in the True Pacifist Run (they've already gone through the Neutral Ending and are carrying over their memories from it), but taking their sweet time because they like hanging out with everyone. I've written this to be gender neutral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Void

Being underground does have some disadvantages at times. For example, you're never really sure when one day begins and one ends, but it seems all the folk at Snowdin have figured out a rhythm in which they live. It threw you off for the first week or so that you've been here, after all. Still, it didn't take long for you to catch on as well, and now you wake up every morning—by morning, you mean when you hear Papyrus dash out of the house to go train with Undyne—to go about your daily routine of talking to everyone in town.

Everyone is cheerful as always despite the utter cold, and it fills your heart with determination to eventually find a way for you to help these wonderful monsters get through the barrier to above ground. You're still trying to figure out how to do this, yet you decide it's not something that you should rush. Patience was important, after all.

Talking about things you are trying to figure out, there is something that still weighs on your mind... It's nothing pressing, just a curosity nudging at the back of your mind every time you see the other of the skeleton brothers.

"Hey kiddo, how's it going today?"

Said skeleton brother greets you at Grillby's in his usual languid, yet cheerful tone. You nod back with a smile at Sans before taking a seat next to him at the counter. There is some small talk made between you two over some fries, which only you are eating, and that is when your determination kicks in.

After Sans finishes telling you another of his jokes, you pick up the ketchup bottle and squirt a hefty amount of it onto the plate of fries before you. You then push that plate towards the skeleton seated next to you and offer it to him.

"Uh... Can't finish your food, kiddo?"

You nod.

"Well, you could've just asked for a box. There's always time to microwave it later and eat it as a snack, you know."

You shake your head.

"Uhh... You want me to have it?"

You nod again.

It's obvious that Sans seems a little hesitant to take your food, but you remain adamant. This was one of the biggest mysteries you have yet to solve in Snowdin: When the skeleton brothers eat, where does the food go? You've seen Sans drink from ketchup bottles before and Papyrus eat his own plates of spaghetti, yet there was no idea where all that went. There obviously was no trail of food or ketchup as they walked by, so it had to be going somewhere... and you wanted to figure that out.

You press the plate of ketchup covered fries to Sans a little closer. Seeing that he is still hesitating, you decide to pull out your big guns... and give the most pitiful, puppy dog eyes you can muster up.

"Awww, c'mon, don't look so sad, kiddo. Alright, I'll accept your offer. Can't be a bonehead, after all," Sans replies, putting up both his hands in defeat. Your plan has worked!

You watch intently as Sans picks up some fries and proceeds to throw them in his mouth, definitely chewing before what looks like he's swallowed it down.

A quick peek on the floor and you see that there is nothing there. Confused, you wait until Sans takes another couple bites before you grab open his jacket and push his T-shirt underneath up, exposing his rib cage. That causes Sans to hurriedly swallow what's in his mouth.

"H-Hey, what're you doing!? Bad touch, kiddo! Bad touch!" Sans tries to joke as you peer into his midsection.

However, you still see nothing. What Sans should've swallowed is nowhere to be seen in those bones, confusing the hell out of you. Was there some kind of mystical void that all foods and liquids disappeared into? Are all food magically transformed into energy in their bony body?

Perplexed as ever, you can't help but reach into the rib cage and feel around the bones. You are adamant to figure out this creature today!

"H-Hahahahaha! S-Stop that! Snrk! H-H-Hehehehehe, th-that t-t-t-tickles!"

Nothing? Seriously? Not even a drop of ketchup? You understand that the dwellers in this underground world are monsters, but this just seems ridiculous!

"O-Okay, th-that's enough!"

Sans gently takes your small hands off his rib cage as he fights to catch his breath. It seems his bones are rather sensitive and you patting your fingers on them was quite ticklish for the skeleton monster. You give a small pout as you watch Sans pull back down his shirt and gobble up the rest of the fries.

"Seriously, what was that about? It's not really polite to stick your hands into someone's bones like that. What would you have done if I actually had guts? Not that I have any, since I'm a skeleton and all," Sans asks while snickering at his own joke at the end.

You give up and explain to him about your confusion on where food goes when he and his brother are eating. Sans gives you a confused look of his own, as it hits him on what you were getting at. The next moment, he's a laughing mess on the counter.

"Kiddo, you could've just asked. No need to pry around, you know?"

Then, how does it work, you ask as you give another pout. Sans continues to chuckle as he lightly pats you on your head. "Magic."

That answer isn't sufficient for you and you try to get more information out of him, but he's already hopped off the stool and paying the waitress for the fries. "Can't give away all my secrets, right?" Sans winks back at you. "I gotta have some secrets under my skin. Of which, I have none!"

You groan one last time as Sans vanishes like he always does. It seems some things won't get answered no matter how hard you try... though that fills you with even more determination! If Sans won't tell you, then there is one other that you can go test out your theories on...  
  


Later that night, the residents of Snowdin awoke to a loud laughter echoing across town, obviously coming from the direction of the skeleton brothers. To that, they just shrugged and went back to sleep.


End file.
